Dark past with a bright future
by MinawaAsuka
Summary: Ray has secrets of the past and some very annoying people chasing after her. Can a cheerful crew perhaps change fate and bring a slightly more fun future? Or will she once again be pulled in by a person which she can not resist? OCxOC pehaps OCxZoro
1. Moving crowd, Old friends

**Minawa: Hi! this is my third fanfiction and my second One Piece fanfiction. So fun!**

**Ray: Is it? I'm telling you, you sitt by the computer too...**

**Minawa: ...AND since I wanted to write an action story involving pirates there's no other like One Piece!**

**Ray: There are probably other pirate mangas out there you know...**

**Minawa: ...shut up.**

**

* * *

**

It was early morning and yet I couldn't see the sun or the towns moving crowds.

You know why? Because I had the luck of getting the room with a window facing the alley next to the inn. All you could see was a brick wall. Real fun.

I sighed as I pulled the dirty shirt over my face. I just wanted to get dressed quickly so that I could have some breakfast. I was damn hungry since I hadn't eaten any dinner the day before. Therefore I was looking forward to having a nice, yummy meal right now.

I stepped out of the black shorts and pulled of my stockings. It all ended up in my new bought gray bag.

I went over to the drawers and pulled out the top one. Inside I tried to find myself something nice to wear, something comfortable but not eye catching. I guess the smartest thing I could do now was keep a low profile and not get into any unnecessary fights.

I pulled out a cute white dress and with that I grabbed a pair of white socks and a brown belt, which matched my boots. Onto that I attached my katana by the hip, letting it hang there with a familiar feeling to it. I absolutely refuse to go anywhere without Hime.

After pulling the dress on I ruffled my short hair and checked the room for a mirror but I didn't see one. I went across the room over to the small bathroom and found one hanging on the wall over the sink. I meet a familiar face in it and checked it for any abnormal things in my face but I couldn't find anything worth minding. I sighed and started fixing so that my brown bangs and the rest of the hair would at least look normal. My red eyes followed my slender fingers movements until I was pleased.

"Bye, Oji-san." I said when I left the inn. Outside people were moving up and down the street running errands. I really didn't have anything special to get my hands on so I past the stands without a second glance. All I wanted was some breakfast.

Suddenly a sweet smell caught my attention. It was a mix of vanilla and strawberries.

It came from a café on the left side of the road. When I went over to have a look I noticed the faces of the costumers sitting and eating and the ones leaving. They all smiled.

"Can I help you?" a young girl in uniform asked. I smiled and held up one finger.

"Seat for one person, please". The girl nodded and showed me through the mass of tables inside the café. She showed me a small booth at the back and gave me a menu.

"Be right back." She said and walked. I noticed that her bright curls bounced every time she moved but that was just cute if you ask me. I sighed and had a closer look at the café.

The room itself was decorated with dark wooden walls and baby pink trims. The tables were of dark wood as well with either pink candles or flowers.

Some of the tables stood outside the room under brown fabric held up by long sticks. Like a parasol. And what surprised me was the fact that there was no entrance, or rather, there was no wall towards the street. It was completely open but I guess that gives it a friendly feeling. That everyone is welcomed.

About an hour later I was finished with my food and called for the waitress once again. I found her talking to a costumer and normally that wouldn't worry me. Except for the fact that I knew these people too well.

A slim man in a black robe with a dark grey hat and dark narrow sunglasses. A short chubby man in a similar outfit. Those two meant trouble.

I quickly pulled out a traveling robe and a sun hat from my backpack and put them on before the waitress came back. I quickly paid her and gave my compliments to the chef before I almost ran-walked out of there without the men noticing me. Finally when on the street I could relax a bit. Not only was I covered with both cloak and hat but they would look for a girl with long hair and an injured eye. I didn't have neither of them anymore. But don't worry, the eyepatch was fake and I simply cut my hair, no biggie.

this was easier than just running away all the time…

I sighed and turned right down an alley, continuing to the docks.

_I gried and I gried, unable to stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. I was now all alone inside the burning mansion without anywhere to escape. And I was scared._

_Suddenly a window exploded and a shadow appeared in the room. A man wearing black with blue eyes glowing in the flames. He quickly kneeled in front of me and extended his hand._

"_Ray, will you leave this life behind and follow me?" he asked and even though I didn't understood at the moment what he meant all I knew was that I wanted to say yes. And so I ignored his hand and ran into his arms, tears flowing even more._

"_Kai…" I gried as he carried me away from the life I hated._

* * *

**Minawa: Tell me if you liked the story so far, tell me if you want some romance or if I make Ray a Mary Sue. :)**

**Ray: Don't you make all your charaters Mary Sue's?**

**Minawa: ...didn't I tell you to shut up?**


	2. Powers, A dark past

**Minami: I'm so happy, I already got some really good responses so I think I'll continue to write this story.**

**Ray: So how long will it really be?**

**Minami: Hmm... who knows, I don't really think about that... well at least 10 chapters!**

**Ray:...just asking cuz you can't have me jumping around for 30 chapters, it's tiresome.**

**

* * *

**

"ew!" I said with discust when I somehow got the fish and eels over me. Gross.

"Can't you watch it?! And you call yourself a fisherman?" I yelled up towards the man who had carelessly dropped his catch for the day. Jerk!

I quickly walked away, boiling with anger. Inside my head I repeated every not-nice-to-say word I knew, hoping it would help. It didn't. I still smelled fish and bathing here in the docks was out of the question. That only left me the option of going back to the inn which was a bad idea since my old buddies was still in town. I guess it couldn't be helped then…

I walked further down the docks until I reached the beach. No one would bother me here, hopefully. I walked behind the bushes and left my bag as I walked to the water. By extending my hands over it and moving I slowly made the water move at my will. In an instant I made the water float in the air, moving at my command.

First I separated the water from the dirt and most salt. With that done I drenched myself. After several times doing this I no longer smelled like fish, more like seawater.

With this done I slowly started to heat up myself, dehydrating the water from my body and my clothes. This time I actually did it without setting anything on fire. With this done too I made the wind ruffle my hair, drying it. Easy.

"_Eat this." Kai said and handed me a fruit. I stared at it and wrinkled my nose._

"_What is it?" I asked him and grabbed the fruit. He smiled his gentle smile and pointed at the fruit._

"_This is the worlds most important fruit. I got it for you, as a late birthday present." He said. My eyes widened as I stared at the fruit. I looked up at him._

"_Then shouldn't you eat it? If it's important." I said and tried to give it back to him. He just shook his head._

"_No this is only for you. You don't become twelve twice." He said and pushed it back._

_I had a look at it again and then had a bite. It wasn't too bad but it felt weird. As if… I was burning from the inside out._

"_Kai, it hurts..." I said as my body started shaking in pain and fear. Kai just smiled._

"_I know." He just said as he too had a bite of the fruit._

I sighed at the memory from 3 years ago. The memory of the devil fruit and Kai. They had both changed me and my life. I was naïve back then but I can't really say that I neither like it nor hate it. It's just the way things are. Suck it up and move on. That's my way of living now, Kai or no Kai.

In truth, this was a sorta boring lifestyle, running away all by myself. No one to really talk to. `And I absolutely refused talking to any fishermen after this…´ I thought as I grabbed my bag and walked up alongside the beach. On the other side of the island there was mostly jungle and places no one visited so it would be easy laying low for a day or so. They would eventually give up and go back to the base. But when would Kai give up? Here I am trying to act as if I'm dead and he still doesn't give up!

Staring into the fire I somehow felt safe now. Fire did that to me nowadays, not like the time the house burned down. That time I was really scared and I probably would have died for real. Now Fire couldn't hurt me, duh, since I can control it. Play with it, fight with it. Even create fire from thin air. Still, it takes light-years to learn it all and it sucks the energy out of you. Fighting for 40 minutes would easily make me pass out.

But now I don't want to fight anymore. I don't feel any thrill anymore and I don't have a reason to ki…not anymore.

Before I knew it my eyelids were already closed. Soon the nightmares would return and another night would pass in a flash.

* * *

_**Past to present**_

"Lighter on the feet! You wanna get killed?!" Kai yelled as I barely avoided the blade passing before my eyes. If I had waited half a second I would have become blind.

"Don't think, let your body do the reacting, not the brain!" he continued to lecture as he attacked further with his sword. Trying to block it took all I had and I knew that he'd soon find an opening. Quickly I looked around, taking in the environment.

"Good, use what's around you!" he encouraged me.

I blocked and slipped passed him going for the barrels behind him. Jumping and using one of them as foothold I twisted and made a front flip, trying to land an ax kick on his head. But of course he simply avoided it and attacked as soon as I had landed. Without being prepared he easily pushed me down to the ground and pinched me under him. I glared up at him and his stupid grin as he bent down, moving closer. When our nose tips almost touched he stopped.

"Good job." He said. After that he let go of me and helped me up. Once up I noticed that my heart beated harder than usually and my stomach felt funny. I thought about it for a moment but then I simply put the blame on the adrenaline.

"So, tomorrows the big day." Kai said and grabbed one of the water bottles and threw it to me. He lifted his own and drank three big mouths. I nodded at his comment and smiled.

"You'll buy me a cake, right?" I asked and drank from the bottle. Kai just nodded.

"12 years huh? That's not bad. It's been six years since that time." He said and smiled at a memory we both shared. A memory of fire, tragedy and liberation.

"Hey, that's a scary face you know!" he suddenly said, pulling me from my thoughts. A blush quickly spread across my cheeks.

"No way, meanie!" I said and frowned as he laughed at me. Kai was always like that, teasing me and laughing. But he was fun and kind, only to me. Me only.

I already by the age of 10 knew what Kai and his guys where doing. Illegal stuff that is.

They where back then a group of 20 people controlling smaller groups all over the four seas. All of them being specialists in different combat and military areas made them all very dangerous and well-organized persons.

The point of the organization was to be hired for different dirty jobs by rich noblemen, revengeful siblings or even the government. Stealing, sabotage and killing where all common jobs.

Kai was the leader and he had started it all the day we left home. With a few of his friends he and I traveled the world, making a reputation. After that bigger jobs came in and a business was created. I was Kai's next recruit and test object. His goal was to make me the ultimate assassin and thief. And that was fine by me. As long as Kai was there it didn't matter. I grew up with them, why wouldn't I work with them too? Why not be useful?

Kai was four years older than me, we left home when he was 10 and I was 6.

He was my neighbor and my best (male) friend. Our families where both noble and very close so we where practically siblings.

Then the nightmare began.

Mom started drinking and taking pills when I was 5. She'd shut her inside her room and do things I didn't even want to think about. When she then killed herself I'd go over to Kai whenever I would be sad.

Kai's father was a middle-aged man with a lot of power. But rumors had been going around town that he was a pervert and that he had bought… children. But I had no idea back then that I would be his next target. And he tried once to take me with him but Kai stopped him.

Once home I discovered an even worse truth. Father had been doing bad lately in business and he was desperate. He had sold me to Kai's Father and he probably planed to continue doing so. That night Kai's father was murdered and my house set on fire.

Back then I didn't think of it but later on I realized that it had been Kai who'd saved me. For that I was eternally grateful and I would follow him no matter what. That's what I thought, back then.

* * *

**Minawa: Ain't it exciting?! This is gonna be fun writing!**

**Ray: ...you just had to cover me with fish, didn't you?**

**Minawa: anyways, I know it's a lot to understand but I think it's important that you know things about Rays past so that you can understand her background. More will come later on so just sit tight!**

**Ray: You just made my charater gloomy you idiot!**

**Minawa: ...bye! ^-^**


	3. Encounter, Coconut

**Minawa: Duh du du dum! Here is the next chapter. Run the disclaimer!**

**Ray: ... I'm not your servant.**

**Minawa: well, I don't want to be chased around by picky fangirls and stubborn lawyers, do you?**

**Ray: sigh... fine, MinawaAsuka does not own One Piece. She only owns her own characters; Ray, Kai and other people from the Red Blade.**

**Minawa: tihi, I own you!**

**Ray: *kicks author very hard***

**

* * *

**

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and sand in my pants. Lovely.

Of course I had fallen asleep on the beach with my clothes on and the fireplace unguarded. But then again, sand doesn't really catch fire…

In a split second a sound appeared in the back of my head and I just had the time to duck. Surprisingly, a coconut flew past me and landed in the sand. I stared at it for a moment and thought about the possibility that some one used coconuts instead of knifes as weapons. But that didn't sound quite right.

"Who's there?" I said as I got up and grabbed a hold of Hime, my katana. Trying to see something in the bushes was hard enough but nothing happened. After a passing minute I lowered my guard and went over to the coconut. I picked it up and turned over just to make sure it wasn't any kind of bomb.

That's when I finally heard something moving inside the bushes.

Out came a boy flying with a crazy smile on his face.

"COCONUT!" he yelled as he landed not far from the fireplace. He locked around until his eyes spotted me, no, the coconut.

"That's mine." He said and pointed at the brown object I had in my right hand. I thought about it for a minute but teasing small boys wasn't exactly a hobby of mine.

"Here. I don't really care." I said and threw him the coconut. In an instant he smiled again and now I noticed some more of his feutures. Black messy hair, a scar on his left cheek and a red west coat. He seemed to me be an ordinary pirate. Or perhaps a schoolboy skipping class. It didn't matter to me.

"I'm outta here. Bye!" I said and grabbed my stuff. Hopefully he wouldn't tell anyone about my temporary resident. That would be a problem.

Thankfully the boy didn't say anything when I walked of nor did he try to stop me. No, it was worse since he was actually following me. When ever I stopped to look at him he'd stop too with the coconut in his mouth. I sighed and thought about it for a second.

"Do you need help?" I asked him. Instantly his face light up.

"Yes please!" he said and held out the coconut. `Such an annoying coconut….´ I thought as I grabbed Hime and split the coconut in two. Easy enough.

"Thanks!" he said and grabbed the food from me. I was just about to turn around and walk away when I stopped for a moment.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked him as he stuffed his mouth full. He looked up at me and swallowed.

"I'm lost…" He said and I swear I could almost see tears in his eyes…

Normally I wouldn't help a stranger, especially when I'm already being targeted. But something inside my stomach told me that this was different.

"Damn you stomach…" I muttered as I turned around and continued walking. The boy stayed where he stood.

"Are you coming or what?" I said in a loud voice. In seconds he was beside me with a big grin.

"I'm Luffy. What's your name?" he asked. I threw him a glance and sighed inside my head.

"Kayla." I said and looked out towards the sea. Telling him my real name would be a bad idea no matter how innocent he looks. If he'd tell anyone I could be toast.

"I see. That's a good name!" he said, totally believing my lie.

`Sorry, kid. It's for your own good.´ I thought as we continued in quiet. Or at least I was quiet. Luffy here sure knows how to talk. And at the few times I actually listened he was talking about food or his crewmates. At least I had been right about him being a pirate…

"There's town. If you go to the docks you should find your ship or your crewmates…" I said and turned to look at Luffy. Who wasn't… there?

I looked around and wondered if he'd gone of on his own. Not that it mattered to me…

That's when Luffy suddenly came running out of a few bushes further behind us. And the two things I first noticed was the piece of meat Luffy was running with and the fact that he was smiling like crazy. Seconds later a big jungle cat came running after him. It was light brown, almost yellow with brown stripes on his head and tail. And it was bigger than me, I'm 170.

In other words, bad.

"Yahoo!" Luffy yelled as he ran past me. And trust me, I was right behind him.

"What the heck did you do?" I yelled at him. Still running and smiling he turned slightly towards me.

"I was hungry." He said and grinned even more. Now I got the picture.

"So you stole someone else's breakfast? You just ate!" I yelled and looked behind me. The cat was still behind us.

"Throw the meat!" I said. Luffy instantly had tears in his eyes and looked at me like it was a joke of some kind.

"Just do it! I'll buy you something later." I yelled. Finally he threw the meat up in the air, making the cat stop chasing us. Not that I slowed down, actually, I don't really like animals.

Luffy ran besides me laughing like crazy as if nothing had happened. Because of that I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Ray: ...crazy kid. Why am I dragging him along?**

**Minawa: *munching on a cookie* Cuz he's the main character? You're supposed to meet his crew, that's already obvious!**

**Ray: ...really?**

**Minawa: of course! any One Piece fan would get that by now!**

**Ray: problem, I'm not a fan.**

**Minawa: ... *continues munching* **


	4. Eating my money, free breakfast

**Minawa: Now it's time to welcome some other characters, can you guess who?**

**Ray: well... Luffy's crew?**

**Minawa: *gasp* How did you know?**

**Ray: It is pretty obvious... you're too easy.**

**Minawa: ...easy? I'll show you easy...**

**Ray: Dear readers, please remember that Minawa-san does not own One Piece. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Minawa: ...easy...**

**

* * *

**

"Hey!" I said making Luffy look up from his dish.

"How much do you eat? I finally get why you stole meat, you're a black hole!" I said, but in vain. The boy in front of me didn't seem to get what I was saying.

"Never mind…" I said and gestured towards his food. As he continued his eating I scanned the restaurant we sat in. It was quite big and well known which was good. It's harder to find someone in a crowded place. Besides, they probably expect me to hide at some smaller place in the outskirts of town. Perhaps we'd also find Luffy's crewmates…

"Ahh! That was tasty!" Luffy said as I inspected the mountain of plates. Unbelievable.

"Happy that you're happy. Now go find your crew already!" I said and stood up. After grabbing my bag and paying the food I moved towards the exit. Only to have something attached to my robe. As expected, Luffy laid on the floor behind me.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I said as I pulled him up on his feet.

"What are you, 3?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm 17!" He said. For an instant I froze in my thinking waiting for the joke.

He's older than me? This childish boy is older than me? No. Way.

I turned around and thought for a moment. After that I continued to walk.

"Are you coming or what?" I asked Luffy who instantly came after me. I guess it couldn't be helped, right? I mean, it can't get any worse.

Or at least that's what I thought…

"Can you see him?" Chopper asked. Sanji gazed the crowds. He shook his head.

"No, not really. I figured he'd make a ruckus by now but no fire and no guards flying around." He said and stepped down from the wood barren he stood on. Chopper looked worried but didn't ask further. Zoro made an annoyed sound.

"First he eats all the food, then he gets lost and now it's freaking HOT!" he yelled as he wiped his forehead with a rag. Sanji sighed.

"If you wanted to complain you could have stayed on the ship, you baby." He said. Zoro got up and walked over to Sanji.

"Say what, pervert?" he said as he put his hand on one of his three swords. Sanji grinned.

"I said; baby, marimo-head." Sanji said.

"That's enough, you're dead!" Zoro said and threw a punch.

Chopper continued to search the crowds when he spotted something.

"Guys! Could that be Luffy?" he said making the two pirates pause in their fight. They walked closer and stared at where Chopper's hove was pointing. A huge commotion was going on outside a restaurant across the market. Zoro grinned.

"Probably our captain." He said and stared moving towards the restaurant. Sanji and Chopper were right behind him.

"That's bullshit! Like I'd believe that." I said with a rather annoyed voice. Dealing with street thugs like those in front of me was a waste of my time.

"Why'd we lie, Sis. His arm's broken, ya know!" one of them said and pointed at the guy cluthing his arm. I sighed.

"Like someone would break his arm by walking into someone. Maybe if you're and old man." I said and shrugged.

"Ya implying something?" another one of them asked in a pissed of tone.

"Wow, was that a hard word for you? Don't worry, we're leaving" I said and grabbed Luffy. He had been drooling this whole time outside the restaurant. Like I could afford a third breakfast…

"You bitch!" a voice called from behind. I had almost expected a reaction and turned my head. A glims was all I needed to spot the knife in the guys right hand. I let him aim at my back before I avoided the knife and let his arm pass me between my own ribcage and my left arm, locking it. I grabbed his hand with my right hand as my elbow left a mark over the guys eye. Gripping his hand with both of mine I twisted it, making him both drop the knife and himself to the ground. Kicking away the knife I made sure he wouldn't be a threat. His friends looked slightly stunned as I stood up straight. One of them turned and ran away but most of them pulled out knifes. I sighed and thought of my options. Running would have been the best but with so many people stopping to look it'd be hard escaping. I took my stance instead and counted. Five. `No big deal… right?´ I though as one of them came at me. I avoided the knife by spinning to my left and hitting him in the back of his head with my right elbow. He passed out as the second one attacked.

Suddenly a stretched out fist flew past me making the guy fly. I turned and looked at Luffy grinning.

"You want a fight? You've got it." He said as I heard gasps. I turned to see three more figures appear and attack the punks. A blond guy in black pants and a blue shirt, a green haired guy with two, no, three swords and a… raindear. And I thought I was a freak…

In instants the punks were no more.

"Guys! You found me!" Luffy yelled in pure happiness as he ran over to the heroes saving the day. I sighed as I made the math.

"Luffy, is this your crew?" I asked and put my hands on my waist. Luffy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, this is Chopper, Sanji and Zoro." Luffy said as he pointed at all of the members. I nodded and smiled.

"Your captain is a real pain, you know? Take care Luffy!" I said and turned to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" the blondie asked in a surprised voice. I turned to look at him.

"well, thanks to your captain over there" I said and pointed at Luffy "I didn't get much to eat since he ate my money." I said in a slightly annoyed tone. But I just sighed and shrugged.

"gotta earn some money, ya know." I said and for the second time tried to walk away, forgetting about my fairly busy morning with the pirate. But of course, in was in vain as a pair of hands grabbed my ancle, stopping me. And without looking I knew it'd be the black haired guy lying on the ground with tears in his eyes ( a person who's weak to tears and puppy eyes. In the end can't stand it…)

I sighed and tuned around without looking at the boy on the ground. I pointed down while looking at blondie.

"Um, could you…" I asked. He nodded and looked at the green haired man.

"Zoro." He simply said as the man yawned loudly.

"Yeah, yeah…" he said and walked over to Luffy. Drawing his sword he shoved it into the ground, very close to Luffys face.

"Let go." He said with a very demonic aura, almost scaring me. And apparently it worked since Luffy let go and bowed down in an apology. I smiled at it all but shook my head.

"Ah, miss. If you don't mind, you could join us for brunch on our ship. As a thank you, of course." He said in a very polite manner. I thought it over but let my stomach win in the end.

"Why not?" I said and shrugged.

* * *

**Ray: You make me pretty easy going, you know...**

**Minawa: Well, I like you being like that. It suits you.**

**Ray: ...whatever, just remember that I'm being chased.**

**Minawa: ...**

**Ray: you forgot, didn't you?**

**Minawa: Good bye, readers. See you later!**


	5. Fun day, Bleeding end

**Minawa: Yes, it's here! Just so you know, I don't own onepiece, just Kayla.**

**Ray: you mean Ray. my name's Ray.**

**Minawa: ...did I say Kayla? Opsie!**

**Ray: *sigh*

* * *

**

To my surprise the food the cook, Sanji, served looked very fancy and of high quality. Not the kind of brunch a group of pirates normally would have. But then again, I can't really call the crew itself being normal.

The crew consisted of (the…captain) Luffy, his first mate Zoro, the chef Sanji, the navigator Nami, the doctor Chopper (a reindeer), the carpenter Franky (who I think is a cyborg, considering the metal nose…), Usopp, Robin, and the musician Brook.

And if I have to be honest I don't know which one of these pirates is the weirdest, and Brook is a walking skeleton. I think you get my point.

"Enjoy your brunch, everyone. Please eat to your hearts content, Kayla." Sanji said and at the end turned to me. I flinched at my fake name but smiled a natural smile.

"Yes, thank you very much." I said and took a mini spear of fruits.

"But really, to think you would have to pay for Luffys stomach, that's awful." Nami said and tucked a lock of orange hair behind her ear. I nodded.

"But don't you do that, like, every day?" I said. Nami nodded with crocodile tears running down her face.

"Don't remind me…" she cried as Luffy stole some meat from her plate. I had problems holding my laughs but I stopped myself by eating some bread. And what bread!

"Sanji-san, where did you get this bread?" I asked. He turned and looked my way with a cigarrette in his mouth.

"Ah, I baked that myself this morning. Is it god?" He asked and smiled. I nodded quietly and took another bite. It kind of made me remember…home, in a strange way. Since I don't remember much from before mom's death it felt weird. And speaking of death…

"Brook-kun, sorry but how… do you hold yourself up?" I asked and ate some fruit. The skeleton laughed a funny and friendly laugh.

"Thanks to the devil fruit I ate as young…" he said and explained how he'd once died but with the fruit had the power to bring him back. Unfortunately, by the time he found his body it had already become a skeleton.

"That's tough." I said but Brook shook his head.

"This way I was able to meet my nakamas. I'm really happy!" he said and pulled out a violin. First I was a bit shocked to hear his answer but as he started to play I somehow understood his feelings. Having nakamas was great… wasn't it?

"Kayla? Are you crying?" Robin asked. I looked up and noticed my somehow wet cheeks.

"Ah, sorry. I need to use the bathroom." I said and walked outside.

Inside the kitchen it was quiet.

"Was it that bad?" Brook asked.

I walked over to the railing and looked out over the sea and the dock. Nothing's changed. I thought I was over it already and that I wouldn't need something like friends or a family. I was a lone wolf, a bird flying alone. I wasn't supposed to miss anything and what did I have to return to? Nothing.

The family I once had I betrayed so what did I have left except running away?

Footsteps were heard behind me and Sanji appeared. He stood besides me quietly, smoking.

I glanced at him but he made no motion of speaking. I sighed at that and smiled faintly.

"Sorry for interrupting brunch." I said and tucked my hair behind my ears. Sanji grabbed his cigarette and blew out some smoke.

"No one blames you. What kind of troubles or past you have doesn't matter, we all have our problems." Sanji said and drew more smoke. I looked out but not really anywhere as his words sunk in. I sighed and stood up.

"Thank you, Sanji. You're a good person." I said as I walked back to the kitchen.

As I entered it got quiet. But in an instant what I thought were doubting faces became smiled and relived expressions.

"Are you okay, Kayla?" Nami asked and stood up. I nodded and returned to my place.

"I'm fine. I got some fruit juice in my eyes so I needed to use the bathroom. Sorry to interrupt your playing, Brook-kun." I said and smiled at the skeleton. He put his hand on top of his chest.

"Your words make my heart ache Kayla. Wait, I don't have a heart!" He said and laughed his joyful laughter. Luffy and Usopp joined him and soon the earlier relaxed atmosphere was back. But somehow I already knew I wouldn't be able to stay like this, even if I wanted to…

In the afternoon I somehow ended up watching Zoro and Sanji sparring. That with a cocktail (non alcoholic) in my hand. And somehow I had no idea how Luffy had managed to keep me on the ship the whole freaking day!

First, after brunch I had insisted on helping Sanji with the dishes. When I had been done with that Luffy had dragged me with him, Usopp and Chopper on a sightseeing tour. We had stopped by the gigantic aquarium, Franky's workshop and the different bedrooms. Usopp had shown me some of his best inventions and among them different items from Sky Island (who knew there was such an island…). Chopper had insisted on checking my wounds I had gathered the last week. Even though I had protested he'd managed to wrap me up pretty well.

Nami and Robin had shown me their rooms and some interesting books and maps.

And lastly I had agreed on being the judge while the chef and the swordsman spared.

So… I guess it was my fault too…

"How's that?" Zoro asked. I nodded and pointed at Sanji.

"He won with two points." I said and returned my attention to the drink. Zoro walked away cursing as Sanji walked over to me.

"Don't mind him, he's just stubborn." He said and looked over at the swordsman. I looked as well as Zoro started do push ups.

"and impatient…" I said under my breath. Sanji looked at me.

"Did you say something?" he asked as I got up. I shook my head. Looking at the slightly lowered sun I handed him my unfinished drink.

"I should get going. You've been too nice already." I said and smiled a gratefully at him.

Sanji sighed and nodded.

"You should at least say goodbye to the captain." He said with a smile before he walked away with the drink towards the kitchen. I glanced back at him and then at Zoro before looking for Luffy.

It really was a nice crew they had, rare, in this world. I mean have you ever met nice pirates? Don't think so.

Minutes later I found Usopp and Luffy sitting and fishing at the front of the ship.

"Hey, you getting anything?" I asked. Usopp frowned.

"Not really." He muttered while Luffy laughed. I smiled too but decided based on the setting sun that I didn't have time for fun.

"Luffy." I said, catching his attention. I gave a small bow before smiling at them both.

"I had really fun today and I hope I didn't cause you any trouble. I should get going if I want to catch the cruise ship tonight." I said and showed them my backpack. For a moment no one said anything, causing a slightly awkward situation.

"Well, I just wanted to say goodbye. I'll tell the others and I'll be on my way." I said and turned to walk away.

Thanks to Sanji, soon the whole crew was on deck. I am really bad at goodbyes, if I can, I avoid them. But since I own these people a fun day, a proper goodbye's worth it.

"Thank you everyone for taking care of me today. Um, if there's anything I can help you with in the future, I will." I said and gave them a big, and probably, fake smile.

They all looked kinda disappointed in an odd way and yet they nodded, understanding.

The only ones not moving or nodding was Zoro and Luffy; Zoro not even looking at me and Luffy looking kinda expressionless. I sighed at their behaviour but I guess everyone's different.

"I had a good time. I need to go now or I'll be late." I said and turned to climb the ladder attached to the railing.

"You are going to the cruise, right? Are you heading to Akintra?" Nami asked. I looked at her but shook my head.

"No, I'm going to Alfara. It's a pichstop on the way, I heard they will have a festival there in about 10 days so I thought I was going to check it out." I said. Nami smiled and glanced at Sanji who nodded and glanced at Luffy. The fact that they were speaking with their eyes sent chills down my spine.

"Why?" I asked, uncertain. Luffy grinned.

"Then why don't we drop you off? I'm sure we could all enjoy a festival." Nami said. I looked at her, not really sure I heard her right.

"Yeah, it could be fun. There will booze, cola, herbs and fireworks as well as…meat." Sanji said. The fact that he had just counted things the crew liked made me sweat dropped but obviously it was working. Only seconds after he'd said the word meat drool was running down Luffys cheek.

"Agreed!" he said, raising his hand. Nami too raised her hand.

"Agreed!" she said, followed by Sanji. Soon the whole crew held up their hands, giving some kind of approval. Seriously, even Zoro held up his hand casually.

I pointed at myself.

"You mean, you want me to stay?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

Somewhere deep inside I felt happy that they in one way accepted me. But this was bad.

I looked down into the grass-covered flood.

"Thank you but I don't think that hanging around with me will be any good for you… you could get hurt since I know some dangerous people…" I said but got interrupted as a blade appeared in front of my eyes. Looking up I saw Zoro holding his sword out towards me.

"Then, are you looking down on us? You don't think we're strong enough?" he asked in a serious voice. In slight shock I looked at him, letting his words sink in.

I smiled.

"No, I know you are strong." I said. Zoro closed his eyes and grinned.

"Then, end of discussion. You stay." He said as he turned and walked away.

And somehow, even thought it was getting colder as the night crept closer, the bleeding sunset gave me a warmth I hadn't felt in a long time. It's such a beautiful feeling, it almost made me want to cry. Because, as the others smiled and pulled me along towards the rooms I realised, I'm only human.

* * *

**Minawa: There! Was it good?**

**Ray: *reading* You totally make me look like a softly.**

**Minawa: ...I didn't ask you. I was talking to the readers.**

**Ray: Yeah, as if they can answer you.**

**Minawa: *teary eyes* That's not true! I love when people leave comments, reviews and criticism!**

**Ray: I know, I know... *pat shoulder***


	6. Slightly losing it

-X-

I sighed as I watched the first stars appear. It was quite cold here at night, since it's a spring island. I rubbed my hands together as I walked towards the tower to begin my guard shift.

I looked up as I met Robin half way. She nodded with a small smirk on her lips.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing, I just remembered your pretty cool act from earlier, Swordsman-san. I think it's surprising that you asked Kayla such a thing, putting her on the spot." The dark haired woman said.

I thought about it, remembering the image of a slightly shocked yet smiling Kayla.

"I guess I don't like newcomers looking down on us." I said and shrugged. Robin smiled.

"Still, you usually don't give such things any attention. And you hardly ever give any attention to some random girl." She said and her words surprised me slightly. I nodded.

"She's a guest now, not some random girl." I said and passed the woman in front of me.

"_As you capture your feelings inside you, like a bird in a cage, it will one day burst. And when it bursts you will die without even knowing it. _Do you know who once said that?" Robin asked from behind. I stopped and looked at her back.

With a glance over the shoulder she smiled at me.

"Never mind. Have a nice watch." She said as she walked away. I scratched my head, not really sure what I was supposed to do with what she just said so in the end I figured I shouldn't pay it any attention. What do I care what someone once said?

-X-

_"It's alright, I'll catch you!" Kai said from below. I glanced at him and the ground before I slid down the mountain wall. I didn't even notice my scraped leg as Kai caught me into a hug._

_"Ray, you can breath now silly." He said as he sat me down and looked at my outer thigh. I grinned._

_"I jumped! It was so scary but I jumped." I said, proud of my act of courage. Kai nodded._

_"You're quite the adventurer, aren't you?" He said and ruffled my hair. I looked up at him._

_"That's only because I knew you'd catch me! If you're there I can do anything!" I said as I grabbed his hand and let him pull me through the forest._

_"Really? Anything?" he asked. I nodded._

_Kai stopped and kneeled before me._

_"Then, when you grow up will you become my wife?" he asked. I grabbed my cheek and looked up, as if I was thinking about it. Kai looked at me with his funny puppy eyes._

_"Pretty please Princess?" he said. I grinned._

_"Sure, but only if you call me Princess." I said with my arms crossed. Kai nodded._

_"I swear!" he said, making a cross over his heart. I smiled._

_"And I can ride your back." I said. He smiled and put his backpack on his stomach._

_"Only to the stream." He said and let me climb his back. Smiling, I thought, `I don't need papa. I have Kai!´_

For once I actually woke up in a warm bed and with the sun in my eyes. Considering my last few nights, it was a nice combination. Thinking back, didn't I dream about…

"Kayla? You up?" Nami asked as her head popped in through the door. I looked up and grinned.

"Yeah, is breakfast done?" I said as I got out of bed and put on some shorts. Nami nodded and left. The t-shirt I had was fine for now, I thought, as I left the room.

On deck I walked past Robin and Zoro talking and turned to them.

"You're not eating?" I asked and pointed at the kitchen. Robin smiled.

"We're on our way." She said. I nodded and walked ahead.

She was dressed with a brown baggy t-shirt and a pair of short dark green shorts. Looking down I noticed her strong legs and her hardened skin on her feet. What kind of training had she been trough really?

Looking at Robin as Kayla left I noticed her staring at me with a grin.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Shorts are nice, aren't they?" she said as she walked towards the kitchen. I looked after her, unsure of what she meant. Then I realized.

"I…I didn't look!" I said, walking after her to the kitchen.

-X-

Two week had past already. Two very tiresome yet fun weeks full of things I couldn't even dream of. I mean, how do you manage to doodle on a sacred temple, get persuaded by angry priest pirates with fire canons and be attacked by a sea king (which eventually became dinner) and still laugh. That's one day out of the 15 I had spent with the crew. Even though most days consisted of training, sleeping eating and fishing I still had the feeling that these guys got into trouble way too much.

"Yo, Kayla." Zoros voice reached my ears from below. I glanced down and found him standing on the grass. I smiled at him.

"What?" I asked him and walked towards the stairs. Zoro waited for me to come down before he spoke.

"I need a sparring partner. Will you lend me a hand?" he asked. I thought about it.

"What about Sanji? Don't you two usually practice together?" I asked as I took of my jacket. Zoro gave me a nod.

"Yeah. Well, he's busy with lunch and I'd prefer fighting a swordsman instead of that kicking idiot." He said. I grinned as I stretched my arms.

"He's going to get upset when he finds out you cheated on him." I said and drew Hime. Zoro drew two sword as his eye brown twitched.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" he asked as I grinned at him.

"Nada." I said as I took a stance.

Actually I prefer training alone since I don't want to let too much of my abilities slip. I was yet to tell them about my devil fruit abilities. Not that I didn't trust them, I did. But being a wanted person means that you have to take precautions.

Not that I had much time to think about it since Zoro attacked faster than I thought.

"Hey, I haven't warmed up!" I complained as I blocked his first four slashes. He grinned.

"That's your problem." He said as I grabbed his shoulder and jumped 360 degrees upside-down over him. The move surprised him but he still blocked the slash meant for his back.

He sighed as I landed a bit further away.

"You aren't exactly holding back, Miss not-warmed-up." He said. I sweat dropped.

"Really? Is that so?" I said and scratched the back of my head.

Zoro came at me one more time and for a few minutes we just attacked and blocked each other head on.

Had I really not held back? I didn't think about it much since Kai always…

Wait. I'm not fighting Kai, for crying out loud! Forget that guy!

-X-

Somehow the air around Kayla changed after a few minutes of sparring, as if she suddenly became more serious. I sweat dropped at this because her aura was somewhat… scary. And yet I could feel the adrenaline race up and my stomach tingle with anticipation.

Attacking again, her slashes and blocks became stronger and a lot more precise. As if she was really trying to kill me.

I smiled as I put my third sword in my mouth.

"This looks interesting." I said and attacked. Our swords met several times and we left small wounds on each other's arms and cheeks. It wasn't until it was too late I realised that I was losing. As a final attack I decided to use Takanami, just to throw her of her feet.

The attacked hit her head on and sent her flying backwards towards the railing. Almost falling over it and into the water Kayla planted her sword into the wooden railing and threw herself back onto deck. Landing on one knee I noticed a frighten look in her eyes, as if she'd been close to death. I thought about it as she got up.

"Kayla, could it be that you're a devil fruit user?" I asked and let down my guard. A mistake on my part. In seconds Kayla was over me, pinning me down with her swords tip pointed at my throat. Raising her hands she planned to bring them back down, piercing my throat. Somehow I couldn't help but to notice the coldness in her blank eyes. It was as if starring death in the face. Seconds before she brought the sword down a voice was heard in the background.

"Kayla, don't!" Sanjis voice reached us and pulled Kayla out of the state she was in. Looking down at me with reawaken eyes she dropped her sword at the side, it clattering beside my ear. In shock her hands reached her mouth as tears slowly built up in the eyes.

"Kayla…" I said and reached for her but she got up from me and ran away. With a mixture of feelings I looked after her as the cook came up to me. Seconds a kick landed in my head.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I got up. Sanji glared at me.

"That's my line! What did you do to Kayla-swan?" he yelled back. I glanced at the direction she had run of to. I scratched my head.

"I have no idea…" I said, mostly to myself.

* * *

**Minawa: How horrible of me, she almost killed him! and now he knows she is a Devil fruit- user!**

**Ray: *caugh* I'm here, don't talk as if I'm a third person.**

**Minawa: Aren't you? I mean, you're in my head...**

**Ray:*puts blade at Minawa's throat* I'm what?**

**Minawa: ... hope you enjoyed. *run* **


	7. I'm sorry, I didn't expect you

**Minawa: Oh! I'm so excited cuz now it drawing closer to an ending! (I don't own One Piece)**

**Ray: But if this is soon ending you didn't make it past 10 chapters...**

**Minawa: *stares at Ray* I will, miss smarty pants cuz there's a lot of the past to bring up.**

**Ray: *mumbles in the background* ...miss smarty pants...?**

**Minawa: Enjoy!**

* * *

I kept away from the crew the best I could for the rest of the day and when they came to talk to me I'd mumble an excuse and walk away. Soon they all realized I didn't want to see anyone and left me alone at the back of the ship. Sanji even put dinner a bit further away so that I wouldn't have to face them. They were all too kind and yet I had been the danger. Not that I could leave since we for the moment were in the middle of nowhere and were surrounded by seawater; my greatest enemy.

It was true that I was a devil fruit user and really, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Yet I didn't want someone to know because I really hate my powers. At least the way I had gotten them and had once used them. Because of that, I was ashamed.

I heard steps coming over but suddenly lost the energy to run away. We are on a freaking ship for crying out loud!

Luffy appeared around the corner and walked over. He jumped up on the railing and sat besides me quietly; something which made me really suspicious of him. I glanced at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him. He smiled a little while staring out on the ocean.

"Something wrong with being with your nakama?" he said, surprising me. I smiled.

"No…" I sighed. He grinned even more.

"Besides, you didn't play with us at all, we thought you were sick or something!" he said, hitting my back. I shook my head.

"Yeah, I guess I'm kind of sick…" I said. Luffy looked at me.

"Seasick?"

"No."

"Homesick?"

"No."

"Don't tell me; food poison?" he said. I grinned.

"Not even that." I said. He grinned.

"What, then I worried for nothing!" he said and hit my back one final time before he jumped down from the railing. I looked at the ocean as I heard his steps stop to a halt. I turned and looked at his back.

"There's noting wrong with no telling us about your past but you have to trust us as your friends. We all have our different curses but we don't have to carry them ourselves." He said, not turning around. I looked at him, somewhat in awn that our brainless captain could say such meaningful words. I shook my head as he turned to look at me. He grinned and showed me thumbs up.

"We're nakama, you know!" he said before walking away. I smiled and shook my head even more. These people were just too much…

Later that night I met up with Nami and Robin and convinced them that I was just fine. Somehow I figured it'd be weird for the crew if I didn't sort things out. My biggest problem, I realized after talking to the other guys, was to talk to Zoro. I'd scratch my head just thinking about it! It left me stressed out in ways I hadn't felt in a long time. I glanced over at the weight-lifting moron from behind the fence on the upper floor. He glanced over from time to time but pretended not to notice me; which left me even more annoyed.

Robin came up to me and crunched down besides me. I glanced at her and sighed.

"You must think I'm super lame…" I said. She smiled with her usual wise expression.

"Not at all, you obviously need to do it in your own time." She said and nodded towards Zoro.

"I'd say he feels the same way, not saying anything even thought he obviously know you're here." She said and got up. She walked away as I continued to stare at Zoro, feeling my stomach turn over. `I guess I could only get to it… ´ I rose half way but then got down again.

`Maybe another 5 minutes…´

-X-

I had already finished my workout and was somewhat ready to go to sleep. Obviously I couldn't leave with that stupid girl hiding and intensely staring at me. She obviously wanted to talk with me and yet didn't move. I felt more and more annoyed by the second…

"If you want to say something, just do it!" I called over to her. Silence.

"You know, I haven't got all day." I called again. Silence. She was still staring at me.

"Fine, I'm going to bed…" I half called a final time before I turned to climb the ladder.

"No wait!" I heard her call back, as I turned I saw her get up in a hurry and run down the stairs. As she came up to me I put my hands on my hips and stared at her.

"So?" I asked, almost as if scolding her. She glanced at me and opened her mouth but nothing came out. She closed it and opened it but it seemed she didn't know what to say.

"It's kinda blank…" she finally said. I felt like slapping myself, and trust me; I did mentally as a vein popped.

"Then what did you do all this time, staring at me? Didn't you at least think about what to say?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I kinda rushed over…" She said, giving me a silly grin. I sighed.

"Then I'll guess; you wanted to apologize and tell me why you've behaved odd lately, right?" I suggested while lifting an eyebrow. She nodded.

"I'm really sorry for… almost killing you, …" she said. I stayed silent as she continued.

"I do have an Devil fruit ability but it's kind of complicated so I don't really know how much I can tell you. I've always lived with it in secret so I don't… really know how to tell any of you." She said and I could almost see a shadow come over her. It made me worried.

"You had it rough, didn't you?" I asked. She looked up and I could see doubt in her expression. She gave me a faint smile.

"Yeah, you could say that… but I escaped so I'll be fine." She said before turning around.

"After all, I do have the crew," she said and looked at me, smiling, " and a great sparring partner so even though it's temporary; I feel safe here." She said and then nodded, as if she was finally convinced herself.

"Good night Zoro!" she said before running off. I felt my cheeks getting hot but blamed it on the warm summer evening.

I though about what she had said "even though it's only temporary…". Soon we'd reach Alfara and the festival would begin. After that me might part with Kayla, just like we'd parted with Vivi so long ago. We had wanted her to stay and yet she stayed behind and I was starting to wonder if Kayla wouldn't do the same.

-X-

The week past quickly and before we knew it we reached the summer island Alfara. It was a very active and beautiful island, especially in the city. The buildings were simple and, according to Robin, not that old but very stable. Still it was lots of movement and preparations before the evening festival, which would last for three days.

Even though we didn't speak of it I was already planning on leaving after the festival. I had overheard the others talking about the possibility of me joining the crew and Luffy had been very accepting to the idea. I felt honoured but the facts remained; The Red Blade was still after my head and the others didn't know anything about me. If they knew about my fake name and my powers (I hadn't told the exactly about the element bending) and if they did they wouldn't be able to trust me. I couldn't live with the fact that they would look down on me and therefore I preferred parting in peace with them, known as Kayla.

There were colours everywhere as small lanterns covered the stands and the streets in the centre of the city. It was like a rainbow, glowing slightly redder than any other colour. Children ran all over the place and there was wonderful smells everywhere, shifting from meat to candy to flowers. I'm not even sure I can tell you in detail how much I love these things! All of us had so much fun I even forgot the fact that Kayla was only a fake name and for a moment I lived as Kayla and not Ray.

That's when I saw him, only for an instant when his familiar face appeared in the crowd.

First I froze, unable to believe my eyes. My body and all of my muscles tensed and my heart started beating harder, jumping inside my chest. The warm summer night and the joy of the festival were long gone and now I just felt the need to run. To disappear.

Suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder. As I turned around I faced a familiar face smiling…

"Yo! Having fun?" Zoro asked as he grinned. I somehow felt relief but that didn't solve anything.

"Z-Zoro. Yeah, I guess. But boy you scared me!" I joked. Somehow it didn't convince him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as I saw men in black coats gather in the corner of my eyes. Now I didn't have any choice but ignore Zoro and run away. He called for me when I pushed through the crowd but if I stopped we both would be caught.

Soon I left the plaza, the crowds and the lights behind me as I continued down the dark roads towards the sea. Hopefully they didn't leave their ship in the docks but down the beach. That means I had the best chance if I went to the docks…

* * *

**Ray: Kai is back? so soon?**

**Minawa: yup, cuz I really like Kai!**

**Ray: ...but I wasn't prepared for that! *somewhat in panic***

**Minawa: hey, are you okay?**


	8. Looking down on me, you are?

**Minawa: *sigh* there's so much work... at least I managed to finish this chapter.**

**Kai: Oh, I'm finally in it. How nice.**

**Minawa: uh, actually... you've been in flashbacks.**

**Kai: ...doesn't count.**

* * *

Now sitting a bit further down from the docks I finally let myself catch my breath. For the first time in a while I had actually run the fastest I could in fear of whatever was chasing me.

It wasn't really Kai I was afraid of; it was the leader of Red Blade that frightened me. I was afraid of being a traitor and an enemy of my once close friends. The past I left behind was my biggest fear. `That's why I have to run´ I thought as I picked up a few rocks. I threw them as hard as I could out into the black sea. This sucked…

"Kayla!" I then heard someone call from behind. I turned around and saw Zoro come running from the direction that I had come from. I was a bit happy to see him but the feeling soon disappeared when I thought of the risks.

"Oi! What the hell's your problem, running of like that…" he said with an angry face as he walked up to me. I smiled at him, noticing the hint of worry in his voice.

"You're just drunk, let's go back." I said and grabbed his arm.

"I've just had one bottle, like that'd make me drunk." he protested as I dragged him with me.

"Hai, hai…" I said when a movement caught my sight.

Further away in the shadows a man stood, watching Zoro and me. Once he noticed the fact that I knew of his presents he moved forward. Even moments before he stepped out of the shadows I recognised him. A childhood friend, a brother and the man I once trusted my everything with.

Kai.

He smiled his usual confident smile as he walked towards us. His dark eyes, always reminding me of the sea, showed nothing but confidents. His hair hadn't changed, wild and dark bangs framed his face and he still wore the golden earring in his left ear, a gift once given to him by me. Everything about him still had that mysterious feeling, the aura of a leader. Now he was just a bit older and, if I have to be honest, a bit more handsome.

By putting my hand on the sword handle I let him know that he wasn't welcomed. He got the hint rather quick and stopped his pace. A moment of silence fell before I smiled too.

"So you found me. Good job." I said with a sarcastic tone. Kai put his hands on his waist and grinned even more.

"Pretty easy, Sweetheart. I have men everywhere nowadays so mapping your route wasn't difficult. But I admit, it did take us a while to recognize you. I like the hair by the way." He said and made a gesture towards my short hair. I smiled and dropped my hand.

"Thanks but I'm not your `Sweetheart´. If you're going to attack do it now cuz I don't got all day!" I said with a harsh voice. I was serious and it didn't help when Kai showed a pained and angry face. One I hadn't seen in a while.

"You think that's why I'm here? To kill you?" He asked now slightly angry. I grinned.

"I'm a traitor, remember? Isn't it your job to do so?" I said but then paused. "Or do you order others to do it now?" I said and once again laid my hand on the handle. Kai did the same.

"If you won't understand my feelings I'll just beat it into you!" he said and drew his sword. So did I and without waiting further we attacked head on.

The first to attack was I but Kai easily blocked every hit and backed away. From there he moved forwards and sliced air as I avoided his swings. He grinned when noticing my progress.

"You've grown." He said and attacked from above. I blocked it and stood face to face with him. He was slightly bigger than me so standing like this would be my disadvantage in the end. So I stepped in across and past him turning and ending up behind him. The movement surprised him slightly so I took the chance and kicked him hard in the back. He fell with the force and made a front fall to get back on his feet. With a distance we paused slightly only looking at each other. But something wasn't right. This wasn't how Kai normally would fight, not when killing someone. I looked at him for a second before I gripped `Hime´ harder.

"Kai!" I called out now angry as I pushed forward with the tip of the sword pointing down. When I reached close enough I sliced upwards and aimed for his chest and neck area. But in vain as Kai avoided it in the last second. The only thing hurt was his shirt.

"Are you looking down on me, Kai?" I yelled at him again and attacked. After a few hits I scraped his hand, making him drop his sword. But before I had the time to attack again he held my arms down in a clinch. Unable to swing my sword I tried tripping him but failed.

"How could I fight you seriously?" I then heard Kai whisper. I froze for a moment and slightly relaxed in his grip hoping he'd let go.

"You… I don't want to hurt you. Not in any way possible." He said still holding me in a tight grip. But just slightly the clinch turned into a hug and the lack of spirit made the fight useless to me. Thinking like that was a risk and I knew that but just for a moment I wanted to believe him. Just once.

"I only want you to return to my side. I don't see you as a traitor, you were scared and I shouldn't had forced you to do anything." He continued. "If you're not there… I wouldn't have a reason to live." He said and released his grip even more. I don't think I've ever heard Kai talking like this, not once. It's always been about me; my training, my needs and my interests. It was always me opening up to Kai and never the other way around. And now before I knew it my eyes where staring into his. And something in his look made me actually believe he was telling the truth. That he for the first time opened up to me.

A firm hand grabbed the back of my head and slightly tilted it up. Before I could protest his lips landed on mine. A taste of salt and sake reached my mouth but fore some reason it was sweet. Sweeter than anything I'd felt in a long time.

Suddenly Kai broke away, reminding me that I needed air. With this he let me go and took a step away opening his arms. He smiled gently as he nodded towards my hand.

"If you want to kill me it's fine. I got what I wanted." He said and closed his eyes.

His action had taken me by surprise but now I smiled too. I wasn't 12 anymore, Kai wasn't just my brother. He'd never been…

"Only a kiss?" I asked with a mocking tone as I put away `Hime´. "Can't you at least be a bit greedy if you're fine with dying?" I said and put my weight on one foot. Slightly Kai opened one eye and looked at me.

"No strike?" he asked.

"No strike." I said and sighed. Perhaps I was a fool for believing my earlier enemy but it didn't matter anymore. Now I was certain.

Just as I was about to step forward a sound reached my ear. A familiar sound that made me by instinct bend the air with my hands but it wasn't enough. An arrow hit Kai in his right shoulder making him almost fall over by the force. I turned towards where the arrow came from and stared into the shadows.

* * *

**Kai: Geeh, thanks. I appear and you have me shot.**

**Minawa: *speaks in low voice* Skyll dig själv...(- Swedish)**

**Kai:...?**

**Ray: You. had. him. kiss. me? *dark aura appears***

**Minawa: (-_-' ...shouldn't you be happy?**


	9. The enemy, This is the past

**Minawa: It's been sooo looong! I missed you!**

**Ray: Now you're creeping me out...**

**Minawa: Oh, hush. Go make out with your boyfriend or something...**

**Ray: ... -_-**

* * *

I discarded the man nearing us, falling down next to Kai.

"Kai" I whispered and gently held his shoulder. He winced as I forced his into a sitting position.

"I'll be fine." He assured me before looking at the archer. I followed him and stared at him as well. I must admit I wasn't expecting him to have shot the arrow but then again, I wasn't surprised either.

Exiting the shadows we saw Crony step out, a big grin on his face. He had the same kind of intense and hateful eyes as last time I'd seen him; the night of my disappearance. He had how grown a fashionable beard and grown more muscles but he hadn't changed. I could see it in his eyes, without a doubt. All though he had been a member of Red Blade far longer than most I had never found him trustworthy. He had always been the one bringing trouble or opposing Kai and his better judgement.

I stood and placed myself in front of my friend and shielded him from any more potential threat coming from the man in front of us. At my right I noticed Zoro drawing his swords. I nodded at him, showing my appreciation.

"Well, well, well… what have we here? Two traitors for me to just reel in and be rewarded for." Crony said with a loud and condescending voice. I flinched and lifted my arms in a protective stance, ready to react if a second arrow would come our way. I knew for sure that Crony, despise being an asshole, was a truly skilful archer.

"Why, isn't is Crony? The pain of my childhood. I suggest you run away with your tail between your legs as quickly as you can before I rearrange your face." I said knowing it was very cliché to say. Still, I retrieved a surprised face from him. He quickly schooled his expression but if was noticeable he didn't expect me biting back. I had changed, after all.

"Little girl, didn't you learn your manners yet? Not to talk back at your elders?" He said, even more condescending. Kai rose behind me.

"Why would I pay my respect to you? You deserve it least." I said, disgust in my voice. He snorted.

"It doesn't matter, I just need to bring back your bodies and soon enough I'll be named leader of the Red Blade." He said, raising his small bow. I wanted to look at Zoro, to see if he'd understood what was going on but I couldn't leave Crony or the bow. If I flinched he would shoot and I wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Why leader, Crony?" Kai asked from behind me, taking a step forward. Crony grinned.

"I didn't see you there, Kai. Hiding behind your new girlfriend?" He laughed at us. I noticed Zoro flinch but ignored it.

"Answer Crony" Kai demanded in a steady voice. Crony's eyes grew dark.

"You have grown weaker every year, less of a leader. I know what the group needs and you can't get it for us. You have always placed _her _in front of everyone else and even when she betrayed us people followed you. Now, you are taking her side, becoming a traitor and a perfect scapegoat." Crony said. Kai snorted.

"You think you know? The Red Blade doesn't need more blood and darkness, Crony. You do and your lust for power will bring the group down. For your information" he placed his healthy arm over my shoulders "she was never on the other side, you only made it look like that was the case." He said. I looked at him surprised.

"You knew?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"I did, ever since the start but you fled before I could stop you." He said.

I felt tears push behind my eyes but looked back at Crony in fear he'd make a move if I didn't keep my eyes on him. The man who had ruined my life…

_Back in the days..._

I hate Kai. I hate Red Blade. Screw them!

I thought each thought as I threw a stone into the blue water. The hem of my dress was wet and my feet frozen in the spring cold water. I felt tears threaten me but swallowed hard, picking up a huge rock.

"Damn them!" I yelled as I threw the rock, getting a pleasant plump sound as it hit the surface. I instantly heard a giggle and light footsteps behind me. Turning I came to face a young girl of my own age in a bright yellow dress. She smiled at me.

"Are you not cold?" She asked. I stared at her with a dumb expression as my feet once again came into my focus. I looked down at them.

"Yes…" I said sheepishly. She giggled and reached me a hand.

"Come along, it's warmer in the sun." She said. I was surprised at her open trust and kindness. I didn't have friends, certainly not girls in my own age. I grabbed it and she pulled me towards the grass. I stepped up and only now realised what torture I had given my now reddish feet. She looked at me with pity.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I have a trick up my sleeve…" I said and bent down. With a flick of my hand the cold water fell of my left foot. Another flick and both were dry and the girls eyes were huge. I rubbed my hands together and started up a modest heat on my two 13-year-old palms. I then placed them on my feet, warming them up.

The girl, to my surprise, sat down next to me and stared in amazement rather than horror. I "Aren't you afraid? I'm a freak you know." I said. She giggled.

"Isn't it amazing? That must be a Devil Fruit, I am rather jealous." She said. I eyed her now.

"You live around here?" I asked. She nodded.

"In a white mansion down at the beach. I live there with my father." She said in a overjoyed voice. My eyes grew dim at my own memories of a family. I stood.

"Bye." I said and walked off. She stood in surprise, following me as I hurried through the forest.

"Wait, let's be friends! You can talk with me, you're angry at someone right?" she said, making me suddenly halt. She nearly walked into me.

The pushy Kai had made me work on my powers for hours on end, not listening at my pleads for a break or my desires to spend time with me after work. He had given me a look, gripped his own chin and mouth with a weary face before walking off. It had hurt, real bad.

I glanced at the girl next to me. I sighed.

"What's your name?" I asked, extending my hand.

Jennie and I grew close very quickly during the following two weeks. She was the first girl of my own age who I could bond with based on just being alike and having the same troubles. The more Kai had drifted away from me the closer to Jennie I came. Sleepovers, tea in her backyard, dinner with he dad or shopping in the city was things we'd do together and have a blast. I truly enjoyed my time with her but soon enough reality fell down on me.

I entered the base like usual when I noticed more people than normal moving about and packing up things. I hurried over to Kai.

"Hey, Kai-Oni-san. I want to ask you something real quick." I said. He nodded as he directed people around.

"I've gotten a friend lately and I was wondering if she and I could sleep in one of the outer houses. We won't be even close to the base!" I said. He shook his head.

"Not tonight, we have a job." He said. I sighed.

"Really? But then I'll be alone anyways." I pouted, getting his attention. He grabbed my shoulders.

"You will have your first job tonight. We're taking out a meeting of several business men who's been messing around in the wrong parts of the market. Your job is to take care of his daughter." He said and led me off to my room.

My mind didn't connect the dots as I was filled with different emotions of excitement, fear and pressure of doing well. Kai was expecting my best and I had to live up to that.

I sent Jennie a message of apology before getting ready and by nightfall we headed out.

As we reached Jennie's house I froze on the spot. _No_. It couldn't be.

The group separated and I hurried off towards Jennie's balcony. I didn't have to explain myself since the team thought I was following orders and soon enough I knocked on her glass door. She opened the curtain in surprise, already dressed in her sleeping wear. She smiled and opened the door, letting me in. It took her a second to take in my outfit; black clothes and a vest filled with knives and other weapons. On my side hung Hime.

"What is this, Ray?" she asked in a weary voice. I grabbed her hands, showing my concern.

"I am so sorry but we have to go. Now." I said and tried to grab some of her stuff. In that moment noises and screams were heard from the floor under us. I cursed and dragged Jennie with me out on the balcony. We quickly dropped down from it, landing and sneaking through the bushes. Jennie cried silently as I held her hand and led her to the top of the island. My mind was froze, confused. I couldn't do it, I couldn't hurt my friend.

Jennie panted hard but I couldn't stop. I could already hear them on our trace.

As we reached the highest point; a cliff leading down to the water I noticed the man exiting from the bushes. Crony.

I stared at him, hiding Jennie behind me as he closed in with his bow lifted.

"Finish the job, Princess." He said, nodding at Jennie. I heard her wince behind me.

I lifted my arms in defence as the rain poured down hard now. The drops felt alive on my arms and power filled me.

"No!" I said. He looked angry but suddenly satisfaction was shown on his face. I was ready to speak up when he suddenly aimed at his own left shoulder and shot himself. I flinched and took a few steps towards him, concerned.

"What are you doing?..." I said but realized my mistake too late. An arrow flew past me, slightly scraping my chin. I turned in horror but Jennie was already falling down the cliff.

"JENNIE!" I screamed, reaching out for her in vain. Tears pushed as I turned to Crony furiously. He grinned as he threw over the bow at my feet.

"Wait for it…" he said. Moments later several other members came out from the bushes, led by Kai. He looked at Crony and his shoulder, at me and the bow and my teary face. His face showed confusion and distrust. _No…_

I cried harder now, wanting to tell him but in confusion I took a step backwards, slipping on wet soil. I grabbed the air, desperately trying to keep myself up as I fell towards a sure death.

Or, at least, that's what they thought. I had in a last try managed to make the waves catch me and even though I hurt myself on the rocks I didn't die.

I rested two hours in the water, growing cold. Still, it was the only way for me to stay undetected. I wasn't stupid; Kai had trained me well so my best card to play was to stay down.

Closer to morning hours I snuck back to base, staying in the shadows. I had to talk to Kai. That had been my intentions but I was in for something else. A meeting was occurring in the main hall and as voices grew clearer I found a nice hiding spot.

"She didn't follow orders, she helped the target and she shot my shoulder!" Crony yelled so that everyone in the room could hear. I clenched my fists in anger.

"She betrayed us! She will be given the traitors punishment! Death!" he called. The room was quiet but people was whispering. Kai looked angry.

"She will be brought back first." Kai said coldly. A shiver went down my spine.

"The search party didn't find anything and she hasn't been spotted on the island. She could be…gone, Kai." Neal, Kai's right hand said. I bit my lip. They thought I was dead.

Kai stood and walked out the room. The meeting was closed but I knew for sure. I was now a traitor walking a death row.

I quickly snuck into my room, took everything important without making it obvious I had been there. Suddenly I heard steps and barely made it outside the window in time. In through the door stepped Kai with a grim look on his face. I glanced in as he walked over to my bed and grabbed a shirt of mine. He held it to his face, covering it as he sunk to a quivering pile. I felt my whole body shake in frustration as I left before the sun rose.


	10. Finish up, Come with me

**Minawa: I suppose this is the end, even if I wanted to work a bit more with Ray. I just figure I don't have the time. Anyway, I hope you will like it!**

* * *

_Back to present time_

"Let's end this." Crony said and aimed as the first light raindrops fell. The feeling of Déjà vu freaked me out but once again the rain made me and my powers gain strength. This time I wouldn't lose.

The arrow came aimed at me and despite the fact that I was prepared for it, Zoro jumped in between and sliced it in two.

"Zoro!" I said, grateful but surprised. "it's better if you stay out of this." I told him as Crony loaded another arrow.

"I can't leave you to fight this, I want to protect you." He said without looking back at me. I felt my cheeks blush and noticed Kai frown. I reached for Zoro's shoulder and turned him around, much to his surprise.

"I'm not a helpless little girl anymore! You know how strong I am and this man is my prey so back off Zoro!" I said, or more like yelled, to his face. He stared at me surprised and Crony took this opportunity to shoot another arrow at me.

Without flinching or looking away from Zoro I flung my arm and drew up a handful of raindrops. The water sliced the arrow into four pieces before I glared back at Crony. He was surprised but also angrier. He shot another one but this time at Kai. A gush of air came from my hand and steered the arrow away before I drew Hime. I rushed up on Crony and cut the upper side of his right hand before cutting apart his bow. He backed away confused but drew his knife. I placed my hand on his shoulder and flipped over him, landing behind him and kicking him in his back. He fell forward and dropped his knife, which Kai picked up.

I placed my boot on Crony's back and pushed him down into the ground.

"Game over, Crony. You lose." I said before knocking him unconscious.

Kai smiled at me and stepped forward.

"I will deal with this, Neil should get here soon." He said and started inspection his wound. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Zoro. He looked unhappy but didn't say anything.

"We need... to talk, I guess." I rubbed my cold arms. He nodded and I noticed Kai looking over at us. I walked over to Kai.

"You won't leave me now, right?" he said and I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. I sighed and frowned.

"I...want to be with you but...the Red Blade is not for me anymore. I can't go back to being an assassin." I said. Kai smiled unhappy.

"Technically you were just a trainee..." he joked and I smiled back.

"You know what I mean. And I'm having fun with my new friends... I don't want to leave them either." I said but got no response. Kai was lost to his own thoughts.

Steps could be heard from a distance. I looked at Zoro and nodded.

"Kai, let's meet and talk tomorrow. The docks?" I said before running off with Zoro.

Left was Kai with Crony's unmoving body.

.

"Will you go with him?" Zoro asked with a grumpy voice. I smiled at how he reminded me of a jealous kid. I shrugged.

"I love him... but I can't go back to the group." I said as Zoro stared out at the sea. He looked hurt. I jumped down from the railing.

"I love the crew. I... like you. Maybe if I never would have met him again, I would have wanted to... be with you." I said. Zoro gave me a stare.

"But he is here, isn't he?" He said with an angry voice. I sighed.

"Yeah but I don't know if we can travel the same road anymore. Maybe we will have to split again..." I said and now it was my time to sink deep into my thoughts. Zoro glanced at me.

We stayed silent like that for minutes on end.

"I do like you too and the thought of handing you over to another guy is...not fun." Zoro suddenly said, surprising me. I drew a long breath.

"Still, it's not like you were my first choice..." he added and now I really stared at him surprised.

"Huh?" I managed to say. Zoro smiled before walking off.

"Don't you know the way to a mans heart is through his stomach?" he said before walking inside.

I stood with my mouth open before it sunk in and I realised I had just been rejected. I smiled and continued to stare out to the sea on my own.

.

The next morning I couldn't sit still and ran about doing everything at the same time. Playing with Chopped and Luffy, helping Usopp blow things up and practising swords. It wasn't until Sanji pushed me down into a chair and handed me a drink that I could relax. Before walking away Sanji had complained about an irritating swordsman bugging him all the time and it left me grinning like an idiot for 5 minutes.

Suddenly footsteps were heard on the wooden floors of the docks. I rushed up and almost flew over the railing. An old man with fish was walking by. I hung over the railing and sighed.

"What is up with Kayla...I mean Ray?" Nami asked Sanji who was trying to pry Zoros fingers off his waist.

"I suppose she's waiting for that guy she told us about. Damn it Marimo!"

Nami shook her head and looked over to Robin.

"Should we do something?" she asked but Robin shook her head.

"She already explained everything yesterday, let's give her some space." Robin said.

As I hung over the railing I realized I was acting really silly. I sighed.

"Looking for someone?" Kai's voice was heard. I snapped my head up and spotted him standing on the railing. I gasped and hurried down. He smiled as I landed and hurried over.

I was about to say something but he pulled me in for a hug instead. I let myself relax and smiled as I closed my arms around him. I glanced down and noticed something odd.

"What's up with the bag?" I said and pointed behind him. There was a seriously over-packed bag next to Kai. It even had a sauce pan hanging on the side.

He let me go and shrugged.

"If you won't go back to the Red Blade then I won't either." He said. I frowned.

"But if you betray them you will be hunted too!" I said in concern. He smiled.

"No worries. I handed the responsibility to Nail and they all agreed to dropping the assassination business." He smiled. I let this info sink in and was about to ask about Crony but realized it was better if I didn't know.

Kai took my hand.

"I will continue to follow you all over the world, whether you want me or not." He said and I grinned.

"Well, you have been kind of annoying lately, stalking me for a few years." I teased. He smiled and reached down to kiss me. I let him and felt happiness fill me up as out lips met.

A chough could be heard and we pulled apart. Pretty much the whole crew was hanging over the railing, watching us.

"Uh...hi?" I said and smiled as Kai stared laughing. I sighed and looked at Luffy.

"Captain, I'm sorry to say this...but I can't leave him." I said and fought back the tears behind my eyes. Kai placed his good arm around my shoulders.

Luffy's face was unmoved as we stood and watched each other.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he suddenly said. I felt my heart twist painfully as I knew this was goodbye.

"Get his bag onboard, I want to leave now!" he whined like a little kid.

"Huh?" both Kai and I said. The crew smiled.

"Don't you get it? We're leaving, all of us." Robin smiled at us.

"Let's go!" Luffy yelled with a grin before pestering Nami to find him a treasure.

I smiled at Kai and threw myself at him. He winced in pain, because of his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry..." I said and a pair of boots landed on the dock.

Zoro walked around us and grabbed Kai's bag. I looked at him but he shrugged.

"He can't lift this, can he?" Zoro simply said before walking away.

Kai looked at me worried but I smiled at him.

"It's fine, we are good." I said and continued to help him get on the ship.


End file.
